


Not today

by Merekyg



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Concerts, Cute, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Horny Tyler, M/M, Off-screen Relationship(s), Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-11 18:34:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9001873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merekyg/pseuds/Merekyg
Summary: Honestly I hate my job...





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really bored so I'm just writing about what really goes on between Tyjo and Jishwa
> 
> I've been writing this for like 3 days I think. Wow.
> 
> I am not that good at writing smut...I need practice for realz.
> 
> The end is worth it is promise.

"Fuck Josh I don't want this..."

"Yeah you do Tyler- _I know you want this_."

"I mean I do but..." 

"But?"

"I'm married..Josh."

"Ok I'll stop." He backed off of Tyler.

"Wait no! No.." Tyler pulled Josh back onto him.

"So you  _do_ want this?"

"Yes..Josh."

Josh gave him a look.

"Yes  _daddy_."

He grinned then went down to Tyler's midsection. 

"Fuck.....Joshhhhhh...."

"I know you want this baby boy." He slowly pulled Tyler's pants down revealing his boner.

"Honestly I hate my job....."

"What does that mean?" Josh stopped at Tyler's cock sucking but then immediately went back to it.

"I love making music for people and stuff, but being famous is-fuckkk-is too much." Tyler looked down at Josh. "I'm about to cum."

"Good ahead baby boy

"Thank you daddy." Tyler found himself cumming all over Josh's mouth.

"Mmmm fuck yeah. Daddy likes." He stood up next to Tyler and turned the water in the shower on. 

" _Tyler now you're taking a shower too?!?_ "

"Yes! I am! _see_ Mark is out there looking for me-he thinks  _you're_ taking a nap Josh,"

"Well no one knows the truth..." Josh ran his hand through his wet pink hair.

"Yet. That's what I mean by I hate my job. Being famous is too much. How long can long can we keep this up??"

"I have no idea." 

Tyler looked down.

"Tyler I love you." Josh kissed Tyler on those soft lips.

"Me too Josh.."

* * *

"I just don't know what's wrong with me..."

"What happened today? Spit the details."

"Well Me and Josh took a shower-we had shower sex. We were hiding from Mark, he thought I was in the bathroom while he also though Josh was sleeping. We had the bathroom door locked so he wouldn't come in there-I don't know how long we can keep this up!"

"Woah take it slow Tyler!" Brendon rubbed his chin. "So you  _like_ Josh?"

"Well yes-as a friend."

"But you had-have sex with him..?"

"Well...yeah. We kiss and stuff."

"So you like your best friend who you kiss and have sex with?"

"And no one else knows." Tyler looked at Brendon.

"Yes that too."

"Yes. All of that's correct."

"Well...you did say Jenna was a cover up.." Brendon smiled and shruged.

"Dude I was only kidding!!"

" _were you?_ "

Tyler looked down awkwardly.

"Exactly, if you like Josh just tell him. He  _clearly_ he likes you back so he won't reject you if that's what you're worried about."

"No I'm not scared of that.."

"Then what is it?"

"Just the whole thing. Jenna might get mad at me...the clique will go  _crazy and I mean they will fucking lose their shit_!" Tyler sighed.

"Well then keep it a secret...for now but you'll have to man up and admit it one day Ty." Brendon smiles at Tyler. 

* * *

 "Hey Josh when are you gonna get a girlfriend?"

Josh looked up from practicing his drums

_no it wasn't 3am_

"I dunno...one day."

"Well you'll always have Tyler." Mark smiled.

Josh turned an unnatural shade of red.

"Dude I was just kidding. Tyler isn't gay. He's married to Jenna anyways. I ment like a friend."

"Oh yeah yeah...of course." Josh  (feeling slightly embarrassed) bit his lip and got back to drumming.

See Josh  _loved_ Tyler. He really did. He honestly didn't want to keep 'Joshler' a secret either but it was safest for him. If anyone found out the whole thing could become overwhelming. It would be awkward for them both, Jenna could end up leaving Tyler and

_Oh god the clique._

The clique will lose their shit. Seriously they will freak out and have heart attacks. This 'Joshler' thing was going a bit  _too far_. Thats why Josh was never going to come out.

Oh yeah. He was gay. He liked dudes bit he wasn't coming out anytime soon. It will only fule the 'Joshler' fire.

* * *

 "Josh we said we wouldn't do it..!"

"Come on Tyler I know how bad you want this." Josh was pressed up against him shirtless and sweaty after one of thier concerts, which of course turned Tyler on all the way.

"Yeah...but now???"

"Ok I'll stop. We won't do this. I'll make you wait untill...later on tonight 8 hours from now."

" _You wouldn't!!!!_ " Tyler gasped.

"Oh I would."

Tyler grabbed Josh by the shirt and swung him back over.

"I want you. I do...I want you sooooooooo fucking bad.."

"That's what I thought." Josh smiled and then kissed Tyler with those soft C mayor lips.

"Mmm..fuck yeah."

 "Mmm...fuck get on the floor Tyler."

Josh smiled then pulled his pants down.

"FUCK JOSH." Tyler saw how  _big_ he was. He started to get aroused himself.

"I know you want this-suck."

Tyler immediately got to it, enjoying every bit of it.

"Fuck Tyler. Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck!!!! You give the  **best** blowjobs." Josh pushed his cock into the back of Tyler's throat.

"Fuccckkkkkkkkk....."

"You want more-can you take more??"

Tyler started choking and his face started to turn red but he nodded his head.

Josh kept pushing into Tyler-who has tears flowing down his face now.

"Fuck yeah...fuck fuck. Keep sucking, I know you want this."

"BLUEBERRY!!!!" 

Josh froze.

"Blueberry blue-berry.." Tyler pulled out of Josh. "I'm sorry. He wiped spit off of this chin.

"No no its ok...you used the safe word. I'm sorry I didn't think I was hurting you." Josh looked down.

"No..it was just too much..."

Josh blushed a bit at Tyler who was smiling. 

"You're too much Tyler."

"So are you Joshuah." 

"Come on Ty. Let's go get cleaned up." Josh pulled his pants up and and picked Tyler up bridal style.

* * *

"Josh I still feel dirty."

"You're my little dirty boy Tyler." Josh smiled while washing his hair.

Tyler smiled but then looked down.

"No...I feel dirty doing this."

Josh stopped.

"What?"

"Josh I really  _really_ like you _this_  but...I don't know how long we can keep this up."

"We've kept it up so far.."

"I know..I'm just worried that someone will find out..."

"Like Jenna?"

Tyler looked at Josh.

"No...she won't find out-she  _can't_ find out."

Josh looked away then went back to washing Tyler.

* * *

 "Ehhh...what my biggest secret?"

"Well both of your biggest secrets."

Josh shifted uncomfortably. He hated interviews.  Why would you want someone asking you a bunch of personal information to answer out to the world? Plus Josh never got a chance to speak.

"Uhh our biggest secret?" Tyler looked at Josh.

"I have no idea..."

"Wait what was the question?"

"Biggest secret." The lady laughed.

Tyler looked into the camera.

"Joshler is real."

"Woah Woah hold up." Josh laughed nervously. 

"Just kidding."

"Ok then what is it?"

_you can't pressure us to tell you our 'biggest secret'. It's a **secret** for a reason._

 "Umm our biggest secret is that Taco bell saga was staged. The whole thing was staged. Everyone knows that Chipotle is better." Tyler smiled.

_whew..!_

"Ok then...next question.

* * *

 

"Tyler honey it's been a while since I've seen you...I miss you."

"I do too. Jenna we-I'll be home in a week. We're almost done with tour."

She sighs over the phone.

"Ok. I love you Tyler. "

"I love you too Jenna." Tyler hangs up.

"So...."

"She said that she really missed me."

"Oh..."

"Josh I'm a dirty slut."

"You're my dirty slut." He looks at Tyler.

"Josh I want you. I want you to fuck me. I want your dick inside of me-"

"Hey dudes!" 

Tyler froze in his tracks when he heard the tour bus door open.

"Fuck Brendon you scared me."

"What who'd you think I was Blurryface?"

Tyler and Josh both give him a dirty look.

"Ok not funny I see that now..." He clicked his tounge. "Ah mark needs you-you guys need to figure out what day next week your final concert is."

 "Really? *sighs* ok we'll be out in a sec." Tyler sighed.

Brendon nods then walks away.

"Well then I guess you're gonna have to wait to have my dick up your ass."

Tyler frowned.

* * *

"Tyler it is our  _last_ concert. Can't you it till afterwards?"

"No Josh! I need you  _nowwwwww."_ Tyler grabbed Josh by the waist.

"Well someone's acting like a horny little slut."

"UHGGGGG! Jishwa gimme your dick!!!  _Please_." 

"After the concert. That's final. Now come ON before Mark get supsious."

Tyler pouted but slowly trailed behind Josh. He wanted to be perfect for his daddy. The better he acted the more the more he got.

 Of  _course_ Josh didn't help with Tyler's horneyness by having his shirt off the hole concert. He found himself trying not get get erected during the concert. So Tyler though about Jenna to avoid that.

That's right. Tyler thought about his  _wife_ and it got rid of his boner. 

That is cold af.

Soon (as always) Tyler found himself standing next to an incredibly good looking  _shirtless_ Josh Dun at the end of their concert.

_Damn Josh did look so fucking good shirtless. Fuck...those abs. I just wanna lick them. I just want Josh's long big cock in my ass. Shit I'm getting re-aroused._

_"Tyler say it."_

 "Oh yeah"

He faced the crowd.

"Thanks for coming out tonight! You guys are awesome! Stay alive |-/! We're twenty one pilots and so are you!!!!"

Tyler and Josh bow then walk off the stage.

"Damn that was fun. Pretty good for a last concert don't you think Ty?"

"Yeah sure. Now JOSH YOU PROMISED ME THAT DICKKKKKKKK."

 "Ok! Shut up Tyler before someone hears!" 

"DICK NOW."

"Tyler if you act like that you don't get anything."

"Ok I'm sorry daddy."

"I guess I could forgive you...I do wanna fuck that tight ass." Josh smacked Tyler.

"Joshuah!"

"Come on let's go." He smirks and took Tyler's hand.

* * *

 "FUCK JOSH! FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCKIDY FUCK FUCK."

"I can tell that you're enjoying this."

"Daddy I've been waiting all night for this."

Josh smiled and thrust into Tyler.

"FUCCCKKKKKKKKK. Daddy can I  _PLEASE_ CUM???"

"Mmm... _can_ you?"

"Yes I can."

"No. No you cannot."

"UHGGGGG fuck you Josh." Tyler bit his lip as precum dripped off of his dick.

"Daddy I'm trying so hard not to..."

"That's good." 

"Please let me CUM. OH MY GOD." 

"Fuccckkkkkkkkk yeah!" Josh came into Tyler filling him all the way up.

"Won't you please let me cum???" Tyler had tears flowing down his face trying  _so bad_ to hold it in.

"Mmm we'll see." Josh pulled out of Tyler and put a plug in him earing a moan.

"Fuck-"

"I just had to pull out of you so I could taste your cum. Stand up Tyler."

Tyler immediately did as he was asked.

"Fuck Josh..!"

He licked up the precum from Tyler's cock. He liked how big and hard Tyler was.

"Mmm fuck that's good."

"Josh do you  _have_ to tease?????"

"No...I can stop."

"No no no no... please continue..." Tyler closed his eyes tears leaking from them.

 Josh licked the tip of Tyler's cock. He wasn't as good at giving blowjobs as Tyler was but he tried.

"Cum"

"What?" Tyler snapped his eyes open.

"Cum. In my mouth now." 

"Ok ok!"

Josh licked Tyler's dick then he felt warmth in his mouth and white streamers on his face.

"FUCCCKKKKKKKKK....." Tyler sighed eyes rolling into the back of this head as he came onto Josh's face.

"Fuck Tyler you are GOOOOOOOOOOOOD."

* * *

"I think that they're in here." Mark said leading some fellow  _clique_ members to the tour bus. 

"Ok. I can't wait to meet them!!!"

"They are my favorite people in the world and their concerts are awesome."

"Ok here we are-now I  _would_ let you in but I have no idea what they are doing. They kinda took off in a hurry..."

"Prehaps maybe they're doing some  _Joshler_ things." All three girls laughed.

"I would freak out if they were!"

"I would actually  _die._ No like I would have a heart attack and die right on the spot."

Make smiled but honestly he had no idea  _what_ 'Joshler' was.

* * *

_Ohhhhhhh that's Joshler......_

"Fuck Tyler you taste so good!"

"Daddy you  _feel_ good...fuck."

"Hey Tyler,  Josh we have some fans that want to see YOOOUUUUUU........." Mark's jaw dropped.

The clique girls froze in their tracks and one almost fainted.

Josh froze. All of the color for his face drained out of him.

Tyler snapped his eyes open. His face turned  _bright red._

"OH MY JOSH!!!!!!!!" The clique girls screamed. "JOSHLER IS REAL!!!!!! JOSHLER IS REAL!!!!" 

"Put this on Facebook live!!!"

"I am!" She turned her camera to Josh and Tyler who were just frozen there.

"HEY CLIQUE JOSHLER IS REAL!!!!!!!!"

They immediately got 500 people watching and comments  flying off the screen.

"Uhhhhhhhh we can explain... " Tyler pushed Josh( who was paper white) off of him.

"TYLER!! WHAT IN THE ACTUAL FUCK?!" 

"I can explain...!" Tyler looked down face getting redder by the second.

 "JOSH...." Mark turned to him.

"I...I can't-I.." Josh felt sick then ran into the bathroom throwing up.

"Tyler..." The girls looked at him well more like his  _dick_ honestly.

"Ummm.....I know you're recording me but is that live???"

"Yeah..."

"Yes..."

"You're on Facebook live."

"NO! TURN THAT OFF!!! TURN IT OFF JENNA CAN NOT SEE!!!!!" 

"Oh yeah...." One of the girls bit their lip. 

"How many people are watching..."

"Umm about 1.4 million people.. "

_1.4 MILLION PEOPLE?!_

"TURN THAT OFF NOW!!!!!!" 

"Ok bye clique!" She turned it off but comments were still blowing her phone up.

Josh walked back out in his clothes from earlier.

_fuck they're still here..._

"Um...Tyler..." Josh looked at him.

"Mark..we need some time alone.."

"Didn't you already have  _enough_ time  _alone_??" He raised an eyebrow.

"MARK...JUST GO AWAY!" Tyler slammed the tour bus door. "Josh We're done for."

"How did we let this happen? How did  _i?_ "

"Josh it's not...your fault."

"I know. I never said it was."

"She was recording.." Tyler looked down.

"ThAt girl...?"

"Yeah it was on Facebook live."

Josh hissed.

"How many viewers..."

"1.4 MILLION."

"I'm going to be sick." Josh gagged and ran back the bathroom.

"But you were gone most of the time." Tyler followed Josh.

"I don't care-"

"Josh we can't keep it secret anymore...1.4 million people saw us fucking.."

"Tyler stop-!" Josh started throwing up. This was his one fear and his anxiety was starting to act up  _bad._

"We need to own up Josh."

He looked up at Tyler.

"Those girls were right. Joshler is real..."

"Wait what about Jenna? Because of me you're gonna lose your wife!"

"I don't know Josh we'll figure it out."

Josh looked down then back up at Tyler.

"We're in this together Josh."

"Yeah we are..."

* * *

 

"Mark!" They found him near the back stage area.

"Well did you get enough ' _alone time_ '?"

"Mark look were sorry...find those girls again and we'll get to them after this." Tyler looked down sighing.

"Let's do this." Josh bit his lip.

They walked onto the stage holding hands.

"JOSHLER!!!"

"ITS REAL!B

"JOSHLER IS REAL!!!!"

The crowd started chanting 'Joshler' untill Tyler got them quiet.

"Ok...we're back Um we weren't expecting to do this.." Tyler smiled a bit then looked down.

"As you may or may not have seen..." Josh had to pause.

"There was a video of us..."

Josh's stomach turned.

_I am going to be sick. I am going to throw up right on this stage right now.._ _._

"so this video of us...Um this just happened we just got-" Tyler pauses searching for the word.

"Exposed."

"Exposed. That's the perfect word. So that video of us yeah we just got exposed."

"There's no more hiding guys." Tyler looked at Josh.

"We have something to say."

Tyler took a deep breath and looks the crowd in their eyes.

 

 

"Joshler is real."

**Author's Note:**

> Facebook live is a proud sponsor of this fanfiction.
> 
> Jk lmao 
> 
> Before any one comes at me..I'm not shaming Joshler shippers!!!! 
> 
> I'M A JOSHLER FANGIRL FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!!
> 
> Don't don't get any ideas that I'm shaming cuz Im not! 
> 
> (Tho just cuz I ship them doesn't mean I force it k? It'll probably never happen but it's fun to fantasize)
> 
> Oh and sorry for breaking the 4th wall a bit..


End file.
